Mirena
Mirena was a character in "Dracula Untold". She was the wife of Vlad III Tepes and the mother of Ingeras. During the conflict between Vlad and the Turks, Mirena fell and died, with Vlad drinking her blood to become a full vampire in order to save his people. In the film, she was portrayed by Sarah Gadon. '''Biography: '''Mirena was born a best estimate in 1435, presumably in Transylvania. Her childhood and teenage years have an unknown backstory. At some point, she met and married Vlad III Tepes and had his son and heir, Ingeras. '''In "Dracula Untold": '''Mirena is there to greet Vlad when he returns from Broken Tooth Mountain after he was attacked by The Master Vampire￼. The next day, the Turks intruded the Easter feast and asked for 1000 boys to join his Janissary Corps. After Vlad goes to Mehmed to protest, Mirena is unwilling to let them take her son, and Vlad kills them all. Mirena is next seen when Vlad returns from Broken Tooth Mountain after becoming a vampire. Vlad goes out and takes on 1000 men on his own. The kingdom moves out after hearing the Mehmed is getting closer. The next day, Mirena finds out about Vlad's vampirism. He warns her that he will not give in and she says that God will forgive him. She tells the troops to move out while Vlad spied on the Turks. When the people are attacked again, Ingeras and Mirena are backed into a corner by a Turkish soldier, and Vlad shows up to save them. When the town found out about Vlad's vampirism, they attempted to kill him. An enraged Vlad yells at them, calling them fools and reminding them that they are alive because of what he did to save them. Mirena quickly calms him down, stating that this is not who he is. She then reminded him that whatever the causes, she will fight beside Vlad until death. The next day, Mirena and Ingeras were attacked by Turkish knights. Ingeras was kidnapped and Mirena was holding onto the floor tiles, and when Vlad arrived to save them, she fell. Vlad transformed his legs into the cloud of bats, and flew after her. Mirena possibly stopped falling just as Vlad caught her. Realising that the sun was coming up, she begs Vlad to drink her blood. Vlad protests, saying he can't take her life. Mirena tells him that her life was lost already, but their son's is not. She told him to do it now, and Vlad gave in, inadvertently setting The Master Vampire free. Vlad screams at the death of his wife and organises a funeral for Mirena. '''Personality: '''Mirena was a loving wife. She was unwilling to let her family be taken away from her, and she was extremely strong, independent and selfless. She also had no qualms about sacrificing herself for the ones she loved, as shown when she sacrificed herself so Vlad could save his people. '''Phyical Appearance: '''Mirena had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a variety of outfits, but her most notable one was the white dress she had on when he died. Her skin was flesh and her lips were the colour of human lips.